La Casita del Horror de Portgas D Ace
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Ace tiene hambre. Por su parte el Diablo Akainu tiene un contrato y una dona. Los resultados de esto serán fatales para nuestro pecoso amigo. ¿Logrará Portgas D. Ace salvar su alma del Diablo? Tributo a uno de los especiales de Halloween más emblemáticos de Los Simpsons.


XXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, este fanfic es un tributo/parodia de uno de los capítulos de los Simpsons clásicos de la Casita del Horror y si bien no llegó a tiempo para Halloween, afortunadamente llegó justo para Día de Muertos. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

¡Que tengan un feliz Día de Muertos y gran fin de semana!

XXXXXXXXXXX

La Casita del Horror de Portgas D. Ace

Era una mañana tranquila en el Moby Dick, o al menos para los estándares de esta bulliciosa y extrovertida familia de piratas, quienes estaban terminando su desayuno. Portgas D Ace acababa de despertar y había corrido directamente al comedor esperando alcanzar un poco del fantástico desayuno matutino de Thatch. Era un sábado por la mañana y de acuerdo con la tradición del los Piratas de Barbabalnca los sábados por la mañana el desayuno consistía en donas caseras, roles de canela y pan de dulce.

\- ¡Ya llegué! ¡Hora de la dulzura! -exclamó Ace corriendo a la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Llegaste muy tarde Ace! -dijo Jozu, quien ya tenía su plato vacío.

\- Vamos, son solo las nueve…- se excuso el pecoso pirata.

\- Igual ya todos acabamos y Thatch terminó de cocinar hace un buen rato, yoi. -contestó el médico Marco.

El chef de la tripulación, Thatch era por mucho uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo, en especial ahora que había adquirido la fruta del diablo de la oscuridad, la cual usaba de formas curiosas para mejorar sus recetas. Sin embargo, su poder también había hecho que se convirtiera en la envidia del malvado Marshall D. Teach, quien trató de matarlo para apoderarse de su fruta, pero fue prontamente detenido, huyendo a lo desconocido y consiguiendo su propia tripulación de rufianes.

\- No es cierto, ustedes seguramente acaban de llegar también, además aquí queda una donita. -dijo Ace robándose una dona solitaria del canasto de pan que estaba en medio de la mesa.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar su cometido, llegó el perro Stefan y le arrebató la dona a Ace comiéndosela de un mordisco. Ace gritó horrorizado.

\- ¡Perro malvado! ¡Esa era mi dona! -chilló el joven mientras veía como el perrito se lamía los bigotes llenos de migajas dulces.

\- ¡Guraguragura!- se rio Edward Newgate al ver como su hijo lloraba por una dona.

Finalmente, Ace, desesperado por haber perdido su dona y humillado por todos, decidió salir corriendo de allí y ocuparse de los quehaceres por un largo rato. Sin embargo, el hambre seguía allí.

\- ¡Se me antoja una dona tanto en estos momentos que incluso vendería mi alma por ella! -exclamó Ace para si mismo. Lo que no sospechaba el pecoso era que un ser maligno había escuchado sus plegarias. Dicho ser apareció súbitamente de una nube de humo negro, revelando su intimidante apariencia. Era nada más y nada menos que Akainu, quien llevaba su típico traje de Almirante de Flota, adicionado con un par de cuernos en la cabeza y una cola larga y puntiaguda.

\- Yo soy el Diablo, príncipe de las Tinieblas y la Maldad Absoluta. He oído que alguien quería vender su alma por una dona, por lo que decidí venir a ver quien estaba dispuesto a darme su alma a cambio de esta. – vociferó el intimidante demonio de lava.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Almirante de Flota Akainu? ¿También es el diablo? ¿No es muy estresante para usted ser diablo y almirante al mismo tiempo? Además, creí que su lema era "Justicia Absoluta" no "Maldad Absoluta". Realmente sabía que la marina estaba corrompida y llena de maldad, pero nunca sospeché que a tal grado, mi abuelo estaría furioso de saber en lo que usted esta metido… – dijo Ace perplejo.

\- ¡Silencio! ¿Quieres aceptar mi oferta o no?

\- ¿Oferta? ¿Estabas vendiendo algo? -preguntó Ace confundido.

\- No, pero si me das tu alma a cambio te daré estas donas. -contestó el diablo sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de donas, una pluma y un contrato mecanografiado- Solo tienes que firmar aquí y las donas serán todas tuyas, pero cuando te las acabes tu alma será mía.

\- No se… parece un poco sospechosa esa oferta…

\- ¿Quieres comerte una dona o convertirte en una? -amenazó Akainu mostrando su puño de magma al joven.

\- Oye, tranquilo viejo. Vaya, ser el diablo te pone de muy mal humor… De acuerdo, si acepto el trato. -dijo agarrando la pluma y firmando el contrato rápidamente, tras lo cual Akainu le entregó el paquete de donas y desapareció en una nube de humo infernal.

Ace sonrió, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era comerlas y dejar un pedazo intacto, para así evitar que Akainu tuviera una escusa de llevárselo.

\- Soy más listo que el diablo. -afirmó Ace mordisqueando una de esas diabólicas donas.

Un par de días después de su encuentro con el diablo Ace fue a visitar a Luffy y su tripulación. La idea de haber hecho un trato con el diablo ya casi se había borrado de su mente y el único recordatorio de esta era el paquete de donas con el que siempre cargaba en sus bolsillos el cual tenía una estampa que decía "No comer", pero fuera de eso su vida transcurría con normalidad.

Ace, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy habían comenzado a jugar guerras de pistolas de agua en el patio del Thoursand Sunny, mientras que el resto de su tripulación contemplaba el entretenimiento de ellos.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes saben que mi debilidad es el agua! -gritaba Ace huyendo de Luffy.

\- ¡Shishishi! ¡Te estoy ganando! -dijo Luffy antes de que Chopper lo empapara por completo.

\- ¡Ya les gané! -gritó el pequeño reno feliz por su triunfo.

\- ¡Aun no puedes conmigo! – exclamó Ussop lanzándoles agua a todos. La diversión hubiera seguido así por mucho tiempo de no haber sido por que Ace volvió a sufrir uno de sus ataques de narcolepsia, cayendo al piso dormido.

\- Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a la habitación de hombres para que descanse. -sugirió Luffy, cargando a su hermano y adentrándose al interior del Sunny.

\- Bien, pero hay que cambiarlo de ropa. Si se duerme con esa ropa mojada se enfermará. -comentó Chopper, a lo cual llegó Robin con un conjunto de pijamas para Ace.

\- Creo que estas le quedarán bien. -dijo la arqueóloga entregándoselas a los chicos, quienes pronto se adentraron en el cuarto de hombres y comenzaron a cambiarle la ropa a Ace por la pijama que les había dado Robin.

\- Un momento. Siento como si el bolsillo de Ace tuviera algo raro… -dijo Usopp al sentir el pedazo de dona guardado a dentro del bolsillo de Ace.

\- Voy a ver que es. -dijo Luffy metiendo su mano al bolsillo- ¡Oh! ¡Solo es una dona! ¡Shishishi! Creo que no habrá problema si me la como ahora.

\- Luffy yo no creo que sea buena idea comerla. -comentó Chopper- Se ve muy vieja y además Ace podría…- sin embargo, antes de que el reno acabara su explicación, Luffy se comió el pedazo de dona de un mordisco.

\- ¡Ummm…! ¡Que delicioso! -exclamó Luffy satisfecho por el bocadillo que había ingerido.

La satisfacción del joven no duró mucho, pues acto seguido apareció ante los piratas el mismísimo Diablo Akainu.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡El Almirante de Flota! -chilló Chopper.

\- ¡Hey, miren! ¡Ahora tiene cuernos! -dijo Luffy sin perder su usual calma.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy el diablo! ¡Y he venido a llevarme el alma de Portgas D. Ace tal como estipula el este contrato! -gruñó Akainu enseñándoles a los jóvenes el contrato que Ace había firmado anteriormente.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Van a llevarse a Ace a Impel Down! -gritó Usopp despavorido.

\- ¡No! ¡Lo llevaré al infierno! – contestó Akainu agarrando a Ace del brazo violentamente, haciendo que el despertara y pegara un grito.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué rayos? ¡Juró que yo no me comí esa dona! ¡Estaba en mi bolsillo!- gritó Ace desesperado.

\- ¡Silencio! Ahora tendrás lo que mereces. – dijo Akainu.

\- Espera, Ace no se comió esa dona. ¡Fui yo! -gritó Luffy.

\- Como sea, tengo que llevarme alguien al averno el día de hoy. -contestó Akainu furioso.

\- No es justo, Ace tiene derecho a un juicio y abogados. -comentó Robin entrometiéndose a la conversación- De lo contrario incumpliría con las reglas del contrato estipuladas en el párrafo tres de la primera página.

Akainu gruño en silencio ante el entrometimiento de la arqueóloga y sus conocimientos judiciales.

\- De acuerdo, esta noche celebraremos el juicio por el alma de Portgas D Ace, pero por el día de hoy su alma será mía y los llevaré al infierno. – dijo Akainu tras lo cual el y Ace desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro.

Ace había sido llevado al infierno por Akainu, donde se le obligó a sentarse en una silla tras lo cual fue encadenado a esta. Ante el apareció el almirante Borsalino, quien al igual que Akainu era un diablo.

\- ¿Borsalino? ¿Tu también eres un diablo? -gritó Ace sorprendido.

\- Bueno… no es u trabajo muy bien pagado, pero el ambiente es tranquilo, nos dan un mes de vacaciones pagadas, seguro de vida y su horario laboral relativamente flexible.

\- Suena un trabajo genial. ¿Cómo obtuviste este puesto?

\- Fue una recomendación de un conocido, en realidad no quería trabajar como diablo, pero después de el nacimiento de mis hijos yo…

\- ¡Deja de contarle tu vida al prisionero! ¡Es hora del tormento! - gritó Akainu a Borsalino, tras lo cual Akainu desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

Borsalino solo suspiró con flojera, ligeramente malhumorado por la intromisión de Akainu.

\- Ohhh… entiendo. Creo que me he desviado del tema Portgas… ¿Así que te gustan las donas Ace? – dijo el demonio amarillo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Me encantan! – contestó Ace.

\- Pues ahora te tendrás que comer todas las donas del mundo…- dijo el demonio, mientras forzaba al joven a atragantarse con una docena de donas de un bocado. Ace gustosamente se las comió y cada vez que llegaban más donas y le eran proporcionadas por Borsalino, Ace las engullía de inmediato, sin quejarse y disfrutando cada bocado sin igual. Finalmente, tras varias horas todas las donas se acabaron.

\- Que raro… nadie resiste tanto… debe de haber algo mal con este chico. -dijo Borsalino desconcertado- ¡Ohhh! Es hora de que tu y Akainu vallan a la tierra a su juicio. Mucha suerte Ace…

Y acto seguido Ace apareció en el interior del Sunny junto a Akainu, los Sombreros de Paja y la mismísima Muerte, quien era el juez de aquel juicio.

\- ¡Ace! ¡Siento haberme comido tu dona! – gritó Luffy abrazando a su pecoso hermano.

\- Descuida Luffy, no hay problema. -contestó el joven abrazando a Luffy pacientemente.

\- Lamento lo que hice, discúlpame por haberte mandado a sufrir tormentos.

\- ¿Tormentos? ¡No ha pasado nada Luffy! – dijo Ace tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

\- Ace, contratamos un abogado. -dijo Luffy a Ace.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Quién es el abogado? -preguntó Ace.

\- Nami dijo que no podíamos gastar mucho, así que contratamos a este señor con cabeza de panda.y al abuelo.- dijo Luffy señalando a Garp, quien estaba dormido en medio del drama y Pandaman, quien estaba casualmente sentado en una silla y comiendo un pedazo de bambú del suelo.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy frito!- gritó Ace nervioso.

\- Bien, esta corte entra en sesión. – dijo la Muerte.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes quiero poner como condición que debe de haber un tiempo de descanso de 10 minutos cada dos horas. – dijo Garp introduciéndose ante la corte.

\- Bien, pero yo escogeré al jurado. - contestó Akainu.

\- ¿Qué? Oye eso no es lo que acordamos…- dijo Garp nervioso.

\- Sin peros, anciano criador de piratas.

\- Pero…

\- No me importa. Bien Portgas, yo acorde con su abogado, que lo mejor sería que el jurado fuera elegido por mi. Por lo tanto, yo elijo como jurado infernal a toda la tripulación de Marshall D. Teach, menos al gigante ese y el loco de las manzanas y el caballo. – dijo Akainu.

Tras eso, el almirante chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que aparecieran dentro del Sunny susodichos maleantes.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué rallos estamos haciendo aquí? – gritó Pizarro indignado a Teach.

\- Creo que seremos el jurado en un juicio infernal. – comentó Auger.

\- ¡Se supone que es viernes de pizza! ¡Esto no era parte del trato! -gritó Catarina indignada a su capitán.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Wolf? – preguntó Burgess confundido.

\- Descuiden chicos, esto no tardara mucho. ¡Zehahaha! Además, todavía le debo muchos favores al diablo. -contestó Teach riendo mientras mordisqueaba uno de sus pays.

\- ¿Tenemos que matar a alguien? – preguntó Jesús Burgess.

\- No, no aún. -contestó su capitán.

\- ¿Podemos matar a alguien? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- Tampoco, pero pueden robar y embriagarse. -contestó Teach.

\- Me parece perfecto. – concluyó el espadachín.

Y así el juicio comenzó.

\- El joven Portgas D. Ace firmó este contrato que afirmaba que tras acabar el paquete de donas que yo le entregue previamente su alma me pertenecería a mi y lo sometería a una eternidad de tormentos. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto, señor Pandaman? -interrogó Akainu.

Pandaman se quedó en silencio y tras un rato salió de la habitación del Sunny y se tiró por la borda. Ace tragó saliva, seguramente iba a perder el juicio y pasaría la eternidad en el Averno, solo por una dona.

Después fue el turno de Garp para defender a su nieto.

\- Un contrato es un compromiso que no se puede romper… Un segundo… ¡Oh! Creo que cometí un error. Voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida. Vamos Luffy, defiende a Ace por mi mientras vuelvo. -dijo Garp saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

Ace frunció el ceño, seguramente ese viejo no regresaría nunca. Y el iría al infierno.

\- Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, me llevaré el alma de este pirata estúpido y lo torturare por algunos siglos. – concluyó Akainu sonriendo con malicia.

Pero antes que terminara su cometido un imponente hombre de más de seis metros entró corriendo a la sala. Ace lo reconoció en seguida.

\- ¡Alto allí! ¡He venido a salvar a mi hijo! ¡Tengo evidencia que el no puede ir al infierno! -gritó el rubio.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Cómo te enteraste de este juicio? -preguntó Ace.

\- Mi instinto paternal es potente. Además llevas perdido toda la mañana y eres el único de la tripulación lo suficientemente idiota como para hacer un trato con el diablo por una dona.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Qué evidencia podría tener un anciano senil como tu? -gruño Akainu.

Edward Newgate sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía de el cargando a un Ace dormido en sus brazos, el cual por alguna razón extraña sujetaba un hacha.

\- ¡Ohhh! ¡Es una pista para encontrar el One Piece! – dijo Vasco Shot emocionado.

\- ¡Cállate, borracho! ¡Es solo una foto vieja! ¡Tu estas muy ebrio para saber que esta escrito o dibujado en esa hoja! – gruñó Shiryu enojado con Vasco.

\- ¿Por qué Ace sostiene un hacha en esa foto? – preguntó Jesus Burgess algo confundido.

\- ¡Zehahaha! Esa foto era de los tiempos que Ace quería aún matar a Barbablanca. – contestó Teach con nostalgia haciendo que todos en la sala se rieran, a menos Akainu, quien estaba furioso como siempre.

\- Lo importante de esta foto es lo escrito al reverso de ella.- dijo Barbablanca señalando las letras detrás de la foto.

\- Bien, la leeré entonces. -intervino Laffitte- "Querido papá, tu eres el único padre que he tenido y nuestra tripulación han sido los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo (los mejores hermanos menores son Luffy y Sabo), pues me han querido pese a tener la sangre de un demonio. Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, por lo que te entrego a ti y a mis camaradas alma siempre. Atentamente, tu leal hijo y comandante de segunda división Portgas D. Ace." ¡Oh! Entonces el alma de Ace pertenece a la tripulación de Barbablanca. ¡Que conmovedor!

\- Señoría, creo que hemos llegado a una conclusión. El alma de Ace pertenece a Edward Newgate y el señor Akainu no tiene derecho a reclamarla. – concluyó Devon.

La muerte convencida de que no había nada que hacer concluyó:

\- El veredicto final de este caso es que el alma de Portgas D. Ace pertenece a Edward Newgate y no al Diablo Akainu. – y tras decir esto la muerte y todos los piratas de Barbanegra desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a los Sombreros de Paja, Barbablanca, Ace y Akainu solos.

\- Muy bien, Portgas. Te devuelvo tu alma. ¡Pero esa dona mal habida la tendrás siempre en la panza! -sentenció Akainu, lanzándole una maldición al joven pecoso, tras lo cual se desvaneció rápidamente.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente transcurrió de lo más normal en el Sunny, a excepción de que Barbablanca y Ace también se encontraban desayunando en el barco y que el estomago y torso de este último era literalmente una dona con azúcar glas espolvoreada. Ace agarró un pedazo propio estómago y se lo comió, disfrutando el dulce sabor de su ahora harinoso cuerpo.

\- ¡Ya no te arranques pedazos! – regaño Sanji a Ace.

\- Pero estoy muy dulce y sabrocito… Además Luffy también me ha arrancado pedazos…

\- ¡Luffy, no le arranques la panza a Ace! – regaño Nami a Luffy, mientras le daba un coscorrón el la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Si Nami! -contestó Luffy adolorido.

\- Bueno, creo que yo y mi capitán tenemos que irnos. Ha sido un gusto reencontrarme con ustedes, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. -dijo Ace educadamente.

Barbablanca se rascó el bigote y suspiró.

\- Hijo, creo que yo no saldría afuera si fuera tu. – advirtió el veterano Emperador Pirata.

Y en efecto a las afueras del Sunny se podía vislumbrar el Queen Mama Chanter, estando Charlotte Katakuri y su madre a las afueras de este esperando ansiosamente que saliera a la cubierta del Thousand Sunny para así poder devorar su exquisita panza.

\- Tranquilo hijo, tiene que salir algún día.


End file.
